Document FR-A-2 765 557 discloses a container made up of two receptacles that can be reversibly secured to each other. In the container, the two receptacles are secured to each other via at least one of each of their faces, the face(s) concerned having fixing means that are invisible when the two receptacles are forming the container.
Although advantageous in numerous ways, that container can be presented in only a limited number of configurations because of the way its fixing means are designed.
Furthermore, those means have the drawback of needing to be manufactured specially which increases the overall cost of the container.
The invention makes it possible to remedy the drawbacks of present containers, and to do this it presents a novel container constituted by two assembled-together receptacles.
This container has the advantage of enabling the two receptacles to be assembled together in a manner that is highly characteristic and effective. The assembly means used are easily made in the bodies of the receptacles, particularly when the receptacles are made of molded plastics material.
The present invention also has the advantage of offering a container of a shape that is very particular and suitable for attracting the public, both on practical grounds and because of appearance.
Other objects and advantages appear from the following description which, nevertheless, does not limit the invention.
The present invention provides a container constituted by two receptacles suitable for assembling to each other via respective ones of their faces, wherein the assembly face of each receptacle comprises in similar manner:
a transversely-extending step in the form of a groove; and
a bottom abutment and a top abutment;
whereby in a head-to-tail position, the trough of the groove of each receptacle co-operates with the edge of the groove of the other receptacle, and the bottom abutment of each receptacle co-operates with the top abutment of the other receptacle, so as to assemble the two receptacles together, blocking relative displacement between them both in the transverse and in the longitudinal directions.
The embodiments specified below constitute variants of the present invention:
it further comprises means for blocking the two receptacles laterally;
the blocking means are formed by at least one cavity formed in the assembly face of one of the receptacles and a portion in relief formed on the assembly face of the other receptacle, said portion in relief being suitable for inserting in the cavity;
each receptacle has both a cavity and a portion in relief;
the cavity is a furrow and the portion in relief is a ridge;
the groove is of rounded profile to facilitate assembly;
each receptacle presents a cap closing its opening, the bottom face of said cap constituting the top abutment;
the bottom abutment is a plane surface facing towards the base of the receptacle;
the bottom abutment is positioned at a distance from the base of the receptacle that corresponds substantially to the thickness of the cap; and
each receptacle is made of a molded plastics material.